


Falling for you

by wordsandwickedthings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsandwickedthings/pseuds/wordsandwickedthings
Summary: a recreation of the infamous staircase scene, because I will never let this couple go.





	Falling for you

There are a million different ways to handle having a crush; you could be normal, and flirt with them subtly – pull their pigtails if words aren’t your forte… or you could push your crush down a flight of stairs.

Baz doesn’t know how it happened, honestly, but there he was at the top of a very long, very steep staircase with Simon at the bottom of it with a broken leg, a dark-haired girl waving her hands frantically at him, and the mage on his way. 

The day had started out terribly; Baz waking up with a splitting headache that didn’t cease no matter how many times he used 'get well soon'. Said headache was also the reason he was 20 minutes late for his next class, he didn’t bother with half of his uniform, shrugging on a button up shirt and some slacks as he wondered if he could get away with an only half-done tie. His hair was a completely different story; it only reached a bit past his chin, but that didn’t stop him from scooping as much of it as possible into a ponytail (of sorts) to keep it out of his face – that wasn’t happening today, the idea of any extra pressure made his skin crawl. He was stuck with unruly black curls that would get in his face all day. 

For once he is glad for Snows early rising, even if he was banging around at 6 in the morning … and left the fucking curtains open again. Whenever they get up at the same time though, they ended up fighting about something, and passive-aggressive comments turned to yelling too quickly.   
He wasn’t rushing to class, around halfway over, he figured skiving off one class isn’t going to kill him.

He was wrong though; because on his leisure walk to Elocution, he ran smack into his arch nemesis – literally. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, looking at his shoes for a split second and the next he was on the floor with Simon Snow laying across from him and Bunche standing above them.   
Great. 

“watch where you’re going, chosen one.” It wasn’t the greatest insult, but his head was killing him from that collision. 

Snow was looking at him now, blue eyes staring him down (his stupid, annoying, pretty, blue eyes). Baz locked his jaw, thankful that he hasn’t drunk any blood for a day or two, and could mold his face into a look of indifference. “You weren’t in class,” he scrunched his face, “where were you?” 

Ugh. It’s been like this for months now, Baz couldn’t go anywhere without Snow following him. He didn’t know if that’s how Snow figured out he was a vampire, or if he was following him because he had figured it. Baz scoffed, “oh, I’m so sorry, I forgot to give you my itinerary for the day.” 

Snow pouted. Baz wanted to bite that pout. 

That wasn’t something he should be thinking about as he stood up, the lack of blood in his system mixing with his migraine making his urge to bite or kiss Snow twice as bad. He ignored the feeling of fags filling his cheeks, hoping he didn’t look like a chipmunk. 

“I was heading to the bathroom, were you planning to fallow me there too?”

It just got worse when they were standing; Baz must have speculated right about his puffed-up cheeks because Snow’s face was inches from his within seconds. The golden-haired boy was saying something to him, but the words were drowned out by Baz’s own heartbeat – he was thankful Simon wasn’t a vampire so he couldn’t hear the heart attack the raven-haired boy was very much going through. 

When Snow’s lips stopped moving (lips he was certainly not staring at, you have no proof) he knew he had to say something witty and fast.  
“Fuck you.” …. nailed it. 

He went through cardiac arrest when Snows finger came up to poke his cheek; not knowing what to do besides slap the other boy’s hand away. That was a mistake. The harsh words coupled with smacking him apparently didn’t sit well with the boy wonder, because he shoved his finger back against Baz’s cheek, demanding, “open your mouth.”   
Baz locked his jaw, sticking his tongue out through pursed lips like they were 12 again. This time when Snow shoved him it was his shoulders, sending Baz back a step. The vampires first instinct was to swing, this was a mistake. 

Neither of the annoyed boys realized they were at the edge of a staircase, that is until Baz’s fist connected with Simon’s jaw, and he went flying. Baz didn’t completely register Bunce screaming her best friends name, screaming about telling the mage, and just screaming in general. His head was going to combust, Merlin. 

Baz was seriously going to have to think about his natural instincts, because without a second thought he twists, muttering “cat got your tongue,” at the raving witch.   
Her silence didn’t stop her from flailing her arm about, even making a few attempts at punching Baz’s shoulder. He wasn’t paying attention though, staring at the golden-haired boy laying at the bottom of the steps with his leg bent at a weird angle. Snow forced himself into a sitting position, using his hands as leverage to keep himself upright, with his leg bent at an impossible angle at Baz. 

Goddamnit. 

So, that was how he ended up here, wondering if maybe flinging himself off the stairs would somehow rectify the situation. It seemed like it would work. 

He didn’t get to test out this theory though, they had made enough noise that the vampire knew someone was coming, and as much as he wanted to run away – he didn’t think he could. Even without her voice, Bunce was scary. A teacher came running up in no time, screaming at Baz and yelling at Snow to see if he was okay; her wand raised up, a silence summons for the head of the school. 

And a week later, while Snow still hobbled slightly, he got a letter from Fiona asking if he really pushed the chosen one down a flight of stairs. He replied; fuck yes, I did.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my greatest work, but oh well.


End file.
